Life in the Gifted class
by revbev353
Summary: Life is different for each and every member of the Gifted class... Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'gifted' series.**

**A/N: I haven't read all of them, only the first 3 so it will be set around then... This fandom NEEDS to expand!**

Amanda looked in the mirror and scrutinised her look for the day. Dark grey skinny jeans, a white singlet with the word PERFECTION in sparkly pink letters across the top and a light pink long cardigan. On her feet were flats covered with a dark grey velvety material. Her glossy straight brown hair had been recently cut into layers and it complemented her big ocean blue eyes perfectly. She leaned in closer to the mirror and put a thin line of eyeliner on and then a coat of light pink sheer lip gloss. Satisfied, Amanda slung her new Versace bag over her shoulder. It was hot pink, with two cute gold chains and it cost $75.95. Amanda was determined that fact would have to slip out in one of her conversations with her friends that day.

"Honey, please have some more. You really should eat more. You're a growing girl" Amanda's mom eyeing the meagre portion of special K in Amanda's bowl.

"Omigosh mum! DO you want me to be fat? No way am I eating more of this stuff. FYI Special K gives me all the nutrients and stuff I need since I'm a "growing girl"." Amanda exploded.

"Okay, Okay" replied her mum. At that moment Amanda's dad walked in.

"It's just her hormones, dear." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Dad!" exclaimed although she wasn't really angry. She was happy to see her family together.

"I got to go to work now. Bye honey, bye Mandy" He said, winking at Amanda.

"Bye! And don't call me Mandy!" she shouted after him. Her dad was the only one who could get away with calling her that.

A few minutes later she was done with her food. She said bye to her mum and walked out of the door, her bag in clear view for everyone to see...

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to update sometime... And yes I know this is short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really sure where this is going. What do you guys want to read? What sort of pairings? Anyway you'll be happy know I have now read all the books. Please read and review this new chapter: **

Jenna stared at Emily. She was acting very strange, not that she was ever 'normal', but still strange for Emily. She started biting her nails, then tapped her fingers on the table and then looked behind her anxiously. Jenna shifted her gaze to Tracey. Tracey met her eyes, looking worried at Emily's odd behaviour.

"Emily? Is something wrong?" Tracey asked. Emily looked blank.

"Huh?" She shook her head and smiled. "Yeh, I'm okay. Just tired."

"Did you have a vision?" Tracey asked again, ignoring Emily's reply. Her expression gave away that this was the case. Jenna, although she would never admit it, admired Tracey's sensitivity and insight into people's feelings. She suspected it might have been because Tracey was ignored most her life, due to the birth of her septuplet sisters and decided to give extra care to others feelings.

Emily nodded gravely, "I know that my visions are wrong a lot but this one isn't hazy like most. Its crystal clear. Just like when..." she shivered. "Many of our gifted class members were kidnapped, like you Tracey."

"What was the vision?" said Jenna, wanting to get to the point.

"Well... It wasn't exactly that bad. But a scary thought none the less."

"Spit it out!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Amanda's going to take over my body!" Emily replied, the fear apparent in her eyes.

"Is that all? Amanda has taken over lots of peoples bodies before and there alright now. Just look at Tracey." Jenna said disappointedly, sinking back into her seat. Tracey shot Jenna a look.

"It's really not that bad, Emily. It feels like a sort of half- reality, half- fantasy world. There's no pain." Informed Tracey gently.

"That's not what I'm worried about. No offense but taking over the body of someone who can disappear and hear dead people can't really do much harm. And when she was in Sarah's body she couldn't even control her gift. But my gift can do some harm, and the visions come to me. There's no controlling involved, unless you really try to see the future." Emily explained. Jenna looked sceptical and Tracey considered what she said.

"I don't really understand how her seeing you visions could be that bad" Jenna said.

"Well apart from making me look crazy when she runs around like Chicken Little, there are quite a few bad scenarios."

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" said Jenna, smirking, "Enlighten me"

"What if she, hypothetically, see's one of her friends, like Sophie, breaking their leg in a vision. She'd try to tell them, right?" Emily asked.

"Right-"

"What if Mr Jackson heard about some girl making predictions that were coming true? It's a small school. It might be incentive for him, along with Serena, Stuart Kelley and them to plan something to exploit my- or any of our gifts!" Emily ended. All three of them sat in silence.

"So what, unlikely as that theory is, are we going to do?" Jenna piped up, breaking the silence.

"It's not likely, with a vision that clear that it won't happen." Emily pointed out. The shrill toll of the bell echoed over the school.

"Then I guess all we can do is keep a close eye on Emily-Amanda when she appears" Tracey affirmed. They all stood up and headed to room 206, deep in thought.

When they arrived there, everyone else was waiting except for Ken and Amanda, who always came at the last minute. Jenna sat in her seat, near the back of the room. She talked to Tracey until Ken ducked in followed by a bored looking Amanda. She noticed Emily tense up as Amanda took her seat in front of her.

"Quit worrying" I told her. Madame arrived not long after.

"Good Afternoon class. Today we will be talking about how your gifts make you feel" Madame explained. "Sarah, would you like to start?"

Sarah began fiddling with her black curls, "My gift makes me feel... scared."

"Please explain" Madame said gently.

"Well," she started, "Knowing _what _I could do with my power, how I could use it, scares me. What if I hurt someone?" Sarah shivered.

"How can you help this?" the teacher pushed. Jenna almost felt sorry for the girl. She didn't know why, but Sarah was seriously averse to using her gift.

"Not use my gift."

Madame shook her head, "Sarah, you need to learn to _control_ your gift. What about you, Martin? How does your gift make you feel?"

"Powerful. All those guys think I can't lay a finger on them and it makes me feel good to know I can hurt them." Martin said. Sarah gasped,

"Martin, that's horrible!" she exclaimed. He shrugged. Jenna zoned out as Madame went on about calming exercises and controlling gifts. She knew people rarely thought about anything interesting, but the gifted class was different. Looking at Sarah she tried to find out her reasons for being so guarded when her gift was concerned. She could read minds but the students of the gifted class had different responses to her gift. Concentrating hard, Jenna almost penetrated the deepest levels of Sarah's mind, passed all her thoughts of school work, shopping and whatever else she was thinking about. At that moment Madame called on Jenna, asking the same question.

She shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

"Do you feel happy, sad, scared, powerful?" Madame asked.

"No. It's just a part of me. Well I guess it makes me feel kind of special." Jenna replied slowly. Madame nodded, accepting her half-hearted answer. She continued interrogating each member of class until the bell rung.

"Class, next lesson I will be expecting a full report on how you can use your gift subtly, but helping society" Madame told the class. Jenna leaned back in her chair waiting to be dismissed, watching Sarah scribble down what Madame was expecting in the report. When they finally got to go, Emily left to the bathroom, while Tracey and Jenna rushed towards the lunch line.

"Hmm... I think I will have the chicken salad." Tracey murmured. Jenna inspected each of the foods closely. "I wonder what's in the mystery meat."

"Why don't you try it?" Asked the lunch lady, smiling. Jenna read her mind; the meat was just a mixture of lamb and beef.

"Lamb and beef mix" Jenna whispered to Tracey. The lunch ladies eyes grew wide and Jenna smiled innocently, "Lucky guess"

The lady, still looking a bit suspicious, spooned some 'mystery' meat onto both their trays and then they rushed away.

"_Jenna!_" Tracey laughed. "You scared that woman!"

Jenna rolled her eyes and shrugged. Tracey and Jenna heard a squeal and spun around. Emily stood by queen bee, Amanda Beeson's, table, looking distraught. She had brown stew spilt all down her uniform.

Nina laughed loudly, "Wow, I _love _that new style you're sporting!" The rest of the table laughed along with her, as Emily's tears were threatening to overflow. Sophie threw in another mean comment, and the whole table joined in the bullying.

"...Just... just... Shut up!" Emily snivelled. Jenna looked over with disgust and glared at Amanda. But she, on the other hand, had her most feared emotion written all over her face... pity. Suddenly Emily's whole demeanour changed, her face contorted into a state of shock. She spun around and ran to the bathroom. Jenna didn't even need to read anyone's mind to realise what just happened.

She turned to Tracey, "I think Emily's vision has just come true"

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
